


A Demon's Angel

by mitkit99



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angel Percy, Angel Will, Blood, Dark, Dark Luke, Demon Luke, Evil Will, F/M, Torture, fem Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitkit99/pseuds/mitkit99
Summary: He should not have been able to love, much less as deeply as he did. Of course, not only did he fall in love but he fell in love with an angel.





	

Blood coated his hands like scarlet gloves. His black clothes did not show the stains of the liquid. His face and hair were sprinkled it.

He looked at the violent picture he painted in the mirror outside the torture room, one of many his dark palace held. It was a secret prisoner that this one contained, a personal secret.

He was darkness and evil personified. He should not have been able to love, much less as deeply as he did. Of course, not only did he fall in love but he fell in love with an angel. She was good and light and beautiful in ways he was not. His hands were permanently coated in the red life of his victims and enemies. He knew he did not deserve her, yet she loved him anyway.

This boy was her male counter partner. He did everything to deserve her. He protected the innocent and saved the lost. He was righteous and pure. He should have been with her, this boy of the sun with the angel girl.

But she fell in love with the demon, the devil. The perfect boy found this as a betrayal and tried to force her, taking away any part of the good of his heart. Her demon had saved her and now protected her.

This was his way of protecting her. He had not killed the traitor. He made him immortal, kept him locked in the darkest part of his dungeons and tortured him. He would never feel enough pain, not for attempting to hurt his angel.

He grabbed a wet towel off the counter and wiped off his face and hair, cleaning the blood away before departing to his chamber. He passed the bed, not looking as he headed to bathroom for a proper cleansing.

It took a little while to get rid of the crimson layer. He tossed his clothes in the trash and changed into sweatpants. He brushed his hair dried his face before leaving the room and returning to the bed. He climbed in, reaching out under the warm blanket for his angel, his perfection.

She groaned and clutched his shirt. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal sea green eyes that contrasted beautifully with her dark black curls. “Luke.” She whispered his name like a prayer.

He smiled at the irony. She was an angel of righteousness and he was the king of hell. He had been taken under the wing of the darkest being in the universe and became through blood and death the most fearsome thing to ever exist; he even killed his teacher. Here she was however, whispering his name like he was the pure one.

He nodded. “I’m right here lover. You are safe.”

She nodded before closing her eyes and drifting off into her restful sleep. He stayed awake for a few moments, holding the angel in his arms tightly, reveling in having her. Before today, he would have held her in an attempt to keep her from flying away and leaving him alone in loneliness and darkness. Now he’s fine, assured she won’t flee.

He smirked, burying his face in her hair. “Persephone, my sweet Percy.” And with that, the demon joined the angel in sleep.


End file.
